


Don’t fall in love

by EleventhDoctorWho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleventhDoctorWho/pseuds/EleventhDoctorWho
Summary: After winning a battle against the Daleks, Clara witness something what made her angry, jealous and sad. Something what she never expected to see, not when it concerned her Doctor. And the truth that she was afraid to admit even to herself, finally comes out. The silence realisation comes to both that they finally broke the only rule they were strict about: Don’t fall in love.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 26





	Don’t fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> She knew that not falling in love with him was a trick as he was brilliant, and funny, and mad… and he needed her. And she really thought that she could perform this trick successfully, sometimes even twice per day until his lips connected with Tasha’s. The jealousy coursed through her, like the Daleks’ blast of electricity as painful and as fast.

When the battle against the Daleks was finally won and Clara’s gaze searched for the Doctor, with sparkles of glee in them, she saw what she never expected to see. The Doctor… _her_ Doctor locked in a passionate kiss with Tasha Lem. She could feel how her heart sunk breaking in a thousand pieces. The powerful pain she never felt before burning through her soul. Her eyes watered and her lower lip trembled, but she still kept calm gulping this new founded feelings away and turning around quietly disappearing into the TARDIS.

Inside she leaned against the console panel. Her palms spread flat against it trying to calm down, pushing away the pain that the sight of the Doctor kissing another woman caused her. She didn’t even realise that she wasn’t alone anymore when the cheerful voice of the man who occupied her thoughts broke through bringing her to reality. Bringing back the anger and pang of jealousy she suddenly felt.

“Where now?” exclaimed Doctor swirling around on the spot before pressing some buttons with ease, sliding to the next set of levers to pull on them.

“I don’t know,” replied Clara. Her usual excitement replaced by indifference and apathy that made Doctor’s brows furrow at a loss of what happened. His brains processing everything what just happened not getting a single clue what could possibly upset Clara. And he could sense that she was in fact upset by him somehow. _But why? What did he do to upset his Clara… his impossible girl._ His brows furrowed even more in concentration and he pouted slightly still having not a single clue what was wrong.

“Are you okay?” he asked placing his hand on top of hers trying to catch her gaze, feeling how her hand slipped under his and she took a step away. The fact that she even didn’t look at him instead focusing her gaze on the buttons and levers in front of her made him worry even more. “Clara…,” he said. His gaze completely at loss and he stopped moving focusing instead on her, trying to figure out what was wrong. His hand reached for hers but she pulled it out of his reach and turned her back on him. And her next words she uttered in a barely audible whisper breaking slightly at the end made his hearts skip a bit and his eyes widened.

“Take me home,” she said, walking away from him toward the stairs that lead to the corridor filled with lots of rooms, hopping to find some corner away from him and let her emotions out.

“Ok…kay,” he said. His voice breaking slightly feeling somehow responsible for the way how distant she seemed to be. Subconsciously feeling that in some way this was his fault and he somehow hurt Clara without meaning to. But he didn’t question it at least not now… watching her walk away, pulling and pushing buttons to bring her home.

When TARDIS finally landed, Doctor watched Clara to move across the console platform in silence, throwing him a single glance before moving down the stairs toward the exit. He could feel that something was wrong, but no matter how hard he thought about that he still couldn’t understand what… what could have possibly happen in these two-three God forsaken minutes after they won and him finally joining her in the TARDIS.

“See you next Wednesday,” hopefully asked Doctor, feeling somehow nervous while waiting for her reply.

“Uhuh…,” she replied, making a first step down the stair, when Doctor couldn’t take any more of that and ran toward her catching her by her elbow and turning Clara to face him. His face a perfect picture of confusion that occupied his every feature while he searched her eyes as if trying to decipher her bad mood.

“Clara, what did I do? Did… did I do something to upset you?” asked Doctor frowning in confusion. His eyes wide and hopeful, waiting for the instruction of how he can fix this and make her feel better.

“Doctor, I told you it’s nothing. So just leave it. Anyway, you probably want to be back with your _friend_ … to celebrate the victory. So I will not delay you,” she said tiredly, feeling how tears brimmed her eyes. She knew that this wasn’t fair and by the look in his eyes he probably didn’t mean to hurt her or even didn’t realise he even did it, but it still hurt and she… she was jealous. There was no denying it. She was insanely jealous by the way his lips moved along Tasha’s while she herself was standing right here beside him… while she wanted to be kissed like that by him even though it wasn’t fair to him as he didn’t promise her anything but she was jealous and angry and hurt… Quickly she moved toward the exit trying to get away from here as fast as she could, trying not to reveal to him her weakness. 

She knew that not falling in love with him was a trick as he was brilliant, and funny, and mad… and he needed her. And she really thought that she could perform this trick successfully, sometimes even twice per day until his lips connected with Tasha’s. The jealousy coursed through her, like the Daleks’ blast of electricity as painful and as fast. It was at this moment when she realised that the trick of not falling in love with the Doctor has failed at last… and it seemed the same realisation caught up with him, when he looked at her back in confusion before strolling after her and wrapping his fingers around her arm to stop her from running.

“ _Oh… OH_ ,” exclaimed Doctor. His eyes widened, when he caught Clara by her elbow and turned her to face him. “Clara,” he whispered. Her elbow still in his hand, holding it tenderly, while another brushed the stray tear that rolled from the corner of her eye, tracing the wet path along her cheek. “My Clara… my impossible… my perfect girl,” he murmured, while his hand cupped the side of her face in his, and he looked at her with so much adoration and awe in his gaze that it took Clara’s breath away. He pressed a chastised kiss to her forehead, before pressing his forehead to hers, feeling her hands wrapping around his midsection so tightly as if not wanting to let him go… never wanting to let him go. _Never…_ he thought, the pain shooting through him knowing that he shouldn’t have this feelings for her. Knowing that no matter whether she returned them or not, he shouldn’t have encourage them. Because _never_ is a long time, and even he didn’t have that. And though he came close to immortality, she would age and die… and he would be left alone with a broken heart once again.

“I know,” whispered Clara as if knowing what he was thinking. I _sn’t she always?_ he thought. _Isn’t she always…_ Gently she disentangledherself,looking up at him with a soft sad smile, making him immediately loose her warmth and closeness, missing instantly her scent of the old days and of his home. Something so distant and so close… Something she helped him to save. “See you Wednesday,” Clara murmured, standing on tiptoe and placing a fleeting kiss to the corner of his lips that lingered for a moment longer, while her hand brushed the side of his face, making him lean into her touch.

“See you next Wednesday,” he echoed her, watching her move away from him and toward the exit of the TARDIS.

“Next Wednesday, any Wednesday,” she laughed lightly, knowing that they both broke the one rule they were strict about: _not fall In love._ Knowing thateven the time machine couldn’t change that.


End file.
